


Greywolf Detective Agency--The Case of the Heartless Vampire

by capricornkitty1975



Series: Greywolf Detective Agency [1]
Category: Naruto, Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Detectives, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Wizards, Angst, Homelessness, Lemons, Limes, Magic, Multi, Mystery, Rituals, Romance, Soulmates, Supernatural - Freeform, Vampires, Yaoi, rainbow sherbert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-03 07:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15814707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/capricornkitty1975/pseuds/capricornkitty1975
Summary: This world didn't like magic users, but found them necessary.  Relegating "Musers" (i.e. Magic Users) to the underbelly of society, the populace could go about their daily lives and not sully their hand...leaving that to the Musers.  Kakashi Hatake was one such Muser.  He had always been a loner.  Being wicked smart, able to pick up on clues effortlessly, and being able to read people had its advantages.  Being able to harness and channel electricity had advantages too, but also it's share of disadvantages.  Deciding to use his abilities for profit, he started Greywolf Detective Agency.  He'd take any case, for the right price. Somehow, though...the only people who showed up at his door were supernatural beings.  His clientele was classically vampires, werewolves, fey, and the like. So when a non-Muser comes to his door, specifically, one of the wealthiest "normal" men in the world...what is Kakashi to do?I don't own Naruto, YGO, DeathNote...but I do own the plot, so no klepto, please!





	1. Advertisement

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jofisk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jofisk/gifts), [Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurora_Shade_Dragon_Wolf/gifts), [Nashi_ossu](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashi_ossu/gifts).



> Hi everyone! So I'm in a supernatural mystery mood, and this idea just won't leave me alone! I've set this up as a series so I can do a "Story" (ie Case) whether it be 5, 10, 15+ chapters, then after I finish it I can leave this for awhile, or if I come up with a new "Case" I can start that one upon finishing the other one! The main pairing will be kakanaru (the only one to be continuous and guaranteed throughout the stories); but others will be added as needed. I will be trying to be as continuous as I can in this and making my own world. This won't actually start until I get Bloodline of the Akatsuki done, but I wanted to make sure I got this title, so I wanted to put this brief bit out now. So, basically, what I'm saying is this may be my "main" story at times, then I may put it aside (after completing the case I'm on, of course...I hate leaving things unfinished) to work on a story, then can come back to this. Hence, why I have a series. Hope you all enjoy! :)

Holding the advertisement in his hand, the blonde haired man looked at the address on the brick building, then looked back down at the paper, ensuring that he was at the correct place.   _Greywolf Detective Agency, 1226 Hardin Lane._   This was it.  All the lights were off; it didn't look like anyone was there right then.  Frowning, he knew _someone_ was in there.  Shrugging, he tried the door.  It was unlocked.  Walking in cautiously, his eyes adjusted to the darkness.  Hearing some rustling, the blonde said quietly, "I know you can kill me with your chidori, Kakashi. Please don't...it's me, Naruto.  I've come to be your assistant."


	2. First Impressions

"I don't need an assistant."  The disembodied voice responded from the shadows.

Naruto sighed in relief.  His visions told him he wouldn't be killed, but his visions were never complete...he could have still encountered extreme pain.  The visions were more like small, one second vignettes of a story, with pieces missing...usually about five to ten of these vignettes pieced together to give Naruto a general idea of what was going on...usually.

"Yes, you do.  Um, could you turn a light on?" The blue-eyed man asked.

Hearing a sigh, a lamp was turned on.  Standing in front of Naruto was the most gorgeous man Naruto had ever seen in his 23 years of living.  Silver hair stuck up at odd, but attractive angles, and two stormy gray eyes stared at him.  There was a vertical scar over the left eye, but it looked like the eye was untouched.  A small beauty mark on his chin completed the gorgeous face.  The black sleeveless shirt the man wore exposed muscled arms.

"I did not advertise for an assistant."  Kakashi stated, eyeing the blonde with distrust.

"I know...but you need me.  I am a Muser, like you."  Naruto said.  Frowning, Kakashi stared at the blonde.  This Naruto was about his height, with gorgeous bright blue eyes, and short spiky blonde hair.  He was wearing jeans that rode low on his hips and a white vee neck that hinted at the muscular body underneath.  The oddest thing about Naruto were the whisker like markings on his face.

"Must you use that vulgar term?"  Kakashi asked, glaring lightly at the blonde.  Naruto shrugged.  He grew up an orphan on the streets, so he didn't know any better.  He was what he was, that was it.  Crossing his arms, Kakashi stared at Naruto.  "Well, what are your capabilities?"

Naruto shrugged.  "I am psychic, and part kyubbi...so I can change into a demon fox if needed.  I am also wickedly loyal and can rap wicked beats."  Naruto grinned.

Kakashi sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.  "This is a no-rap zone."  Kakashi deadpanned.  He was a loner for a reason.  It kept things simple.

Naruto just humphed.  "Welp, I am not leaving."

Kakashi glowered, his hand lighting up with electrical charges.  "And if I make you?" he frowned.

Naruto gulped audibly.  "L...look, let me prove myself to you.  I promise my psychic abilities will be beneficial to you...and they can be proven."  Naruto held his breath.  This had to work...it just had to.

Kakashi's eyes narrowed, but the electricity diminished.  "I will not be paying you, even if you prove yourself.  I didn't advertise for an assistant."

"That's fine.  I have made it on my own all this time, I can continue to do so."  Naruto shrugged off the threat, happy to have a chance.

"Fine."  Kakashi sighed, going back to his computer and turning it on.  Best way to get rid of a pesky fly was to ignore it.

Naruto stared at Kakashi for a moment, then looked around for a place to sit.  Finding a spot on the couch, Naruto remained quiet, trying to concentrate to get a vision that would help convince Kakashi to keep him.

Naruto's mind began to wander after a bit...he didn't know the exact date he fell in love with Kakashi...but he did know that it had been some time during his sixteenth year.  Naruto's visions had started when he was fourteen...and ninety percent of them involved this silver haired guy just a couple of years older than him.

Once Naruto figured out what was going on,  and that he wasn't some crazy stalker as he had no control over his visions, he started to notice things in the visions.  He saw the terror in Kakashi's face the first time the lightning erupted from the silver teen's fingers.  Naruto saw Kakashi's agony when the brunette haired girl (who Naruto had become jealous of with how much time she spent with Kakashi) died at the hand of the vampire's bite.  He followed Kakashi's life like a soap opera.  Soon, he was addicted to seeing Kakashi.  He worried more about Kakashi than himself.  On good days in Kakashi's world, Naruto could forget about the hunger and lack of shelter...happy Kakashi was happy.

Suddenly, images flickered behind Naruto's closed eyes.  "Kakashi!  Yugi Motou, president of Pyramid Gaming Corporation, will be coming to your door."  Sitting up, he stared at Kakashi expectantly.

Kakashi barked out a short burst of laughter.  "Kid, I don't get Ords."  _So, apparently, Kakashi had no problem using derogatory terms at others..._

"So...if Yugi comes to your door, you will believe me?"  Naruto asked in earnest.  He couldn't leave Kakashi's side...not after finally finding him.

"Kid...if Yugi Motou comes to my door with a bona fide case...I will hire you.  Like, paying hire you."  Kakashi laughed.  He never got normal people..."Ordinaries" or "Ords" as they were known.  He would take any case for the right price, and he never failed to resolve a case...but his clientele was always lower paying magical creatures...the people that the Ords referrred to as Musers.  Kakashi knew he would never see a millionaire like Yugi Mutou walk through his door.

Naruto smirked.  This was going to be easier than he thought.

***

The petite man walked off of the elevator.  Looking at his watch, his gnawed on his bottom lip.  Smoothing down his black dress shirt, he stepped into the bathroom of the office building.  Looking at his reflection, he checked it nervously.  His tricolored hair stood in its traditional star shaped formation.  His large amethyst eyes showed the worry that he was trying to hide.  Hands shaking, he left the restroom and walked out.

"Good night Yugi!" The brown haired receptionist called after him, blue eyes twinkling.

"Good night, Anzu."  Yugi smiled, heading out, briefcase in hand.

Looking around as he walked, he felt decidedly uncomfortable as he headed into the "unsavory" area of town.  Looking for the address, he found it.  Walking to the door, he knocked on it, his heart in his throat.

***

Kakashi looked at Naruto as there was a knock on the door.  Smirking, Naruto sat, saying nothing.  Shaking his head, the human lightning rod got up, opening the door.  As Kakashi stood at the open door, he stared down at none other than Yugi Mutou, president of Pyramid Gaming Corporation.

"C...can I come in?"  Yugi asked nervously a full two minutes after Kakashi had opened the door, staring at the silver haired man who towered imposingly over him.

"Hn, of course."  Kakashi said, regaining his composure.  Watching Yugi and Naruto carefully, Kakashi waited for some tell that they were in cahoots.  There wasn't any.  _What the hell is up with this kid?_ Kakashi wondered as he went over to his desk.

Frowning, Kakashi sat behind his desk.  "How can I help you, Mr. Mutou?"  Kakashi asked, curiosity peeked.

"O...oh, you know who I am?"  The petite nineteen year old blushed.

"Well, you do have a ... unique ... look about you, as well as being all over the news."  Kakashi commented.  Yugi grew to fame from winning Duel Monster tournaments.  After graduating from high school, he opened up a company that made and sold games: video, board, and card.  It quickly became very successful.  "So, Mr. Mutou, again I ask...How can I help you?"

"Well...I wasn't sure if you were aware of the 5 deaths in the vampire world?"  Yugi asked.  Kakashi raised his eyebrow.  He had kept his eye on it, of course...five prominent vampires killed under unusual circumstances was sure to draw attention.  The vampires had been found in religious poses, their hearts having been removed with surgical precision.  Somehow, the vampires' bodies had not been turned to ash.

"Yes, I am aware of them."  Kakashi murmured as Naruto sat up, intrigued with the turn in the conversation.

"Well...I need you to find the killer.  I am prepared to pay whatever the cost."  Yugi said, opening up his briefcase and pulling out an envelope.

"Why are you so interested in these vampires' deaths...or  vampires at all?"  Kakashi asked, curious.  He could tell the desperation that was apparent in Yugi's demeanor and wide open face.  Someone who offered "any price" was desparate...for one reason or another.

Yugi shivered unconsciously.  Looking up, he swallowed hard, staring beseechingly at Kakashi.  Quietly, Yugi whispered, "Because the man I love is one."


	3. The Streets

Kakashi frowned.  He did not remember hearing anything about Yugi's love life.  He  _knew_  Yugi was not married.  It was not his place to pry, but he did need the necessary facts to proceed with the investigation of the case. 

"So, your significant other is in danger?  Have any overt threats been made?"  Kakashi asked, opening a notebook and picking up a pen.  Jotting down a couple of things at the top of the page, he looked up expectantly at Yugi.

"W...well, um..."  Yugi blushed.  "He...he isn't my significant other...he is my best friend.  I mean...I am in love with him, but he doesn't know that...and I don't want him to."  Yugi gave a warning glare.   Kakashi nodded in acknowledgement of his potential client's wishes.  Yugi continued.  "I know you are reputable and have discretion...which is why I came to you.  As far as him being in danger...well, he is Yami Sennen...the Liege of this area."

Naruto let out a low whistle.  Kakashi looked over, an unimpressed look on his face.  "A Liege?  You know a Liege?"  Naruto asked standing and bouncing on his heels. 

Kakashi sighed and rubbed his forehead.   _This kid has too much energy._

Yugi blushed.  "Yep...I have known him for about eight years."  Yugi looked down. 

Naruto whistled again.  "Wow...and how long have you been in love with him?"  Naruto asked.

"Six years on Friday...Friday is his birthday."  Yugi smiled softly.  Looking up, he frowned.  "So, will you take the case, please?"  Yugi asked, looking at Kakashi with unintentional puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi thought about the pros and cons.  It would be nice to have an Ord...he might draw more business in…especially a wealthy Ord.  And, even as he kept his distance from this mess, Kakashi had a sneaking suspicion the vampire murders would end up on his doorstep.  A lot of Muser stuff did.  It would be like helping to keep his community safe.  The cons could be boiled down to one…a very loud blonde sitting on his couch.  Eyeing the blonde, Kakashi sighed, rubbing his eyes with a calloused hand. 

"Three million Sacas..."  Kakashi finally stated.  Yugi did not even blink an eye, pulling out a large amount of bills.  Kakashi held up a hand.  "Upfront...the  _other_ three million Sacas at completion."  Nodding, Yugi laid the money on the desk, also placing a business card with the money. 

"Here is my information in case you need me.  Do you need to meet with Yami too?”  Yugi asked.

Kakashi nodded.  “I will need to talk to him, if it won’t cause you too much trouble.”

“No, no trouble.  I am throwing a birthday party for him on Friday.  Why don’t you two come?”  Yugi grabbed his card back and scribbled something on the back.  “Here’s the address.  The party starts at seven.”  Getting up, Yugi bowed.  “Thank you." Yugi looked so grateful, like he was ready to cry.  He grabbed his briefcase and headed out.

****

Kakashi watched as Naruto smirked, walking over and heaving himself into a sitting position on the desk.  Kakashi frowned at the blonde.  Naruto stretched.  "So...should we talk about my pay?"  He grinned.

"Your schedule will be two hours a week, minimum wage from midnight til 2am on Monday mornings.  Now, get out."  Kakashi frowned; unhappy he was forced to hire the blonde.  He felt like he had been tricked…his gut did not trust this. 

Blinking, Naruto swallowed hard, biting his lip.  The tone of Kakashi’s voice was like a slap.  "Yea...okay."  Walking out, Naruto’s shoulders were slumped.  He couldn’t give up hope, Kakashi didn’t know what Naruto knew…but it hurt to be rebuffed.  Leaving the detective agency, the blonde shuffled into the darkness.

****

Walking back to the bridge, Naruto looked around to make sure no one was paying attention.  Going to the side of the bridge, he grabbed the dirty duffel bag that was hidden.  Walking down the street into a park bathroom, Naruto got the old pair of clothes out of the duffel bag.  He changed out of his jeans and tee shirt, folding them neatly.  He put on old, worn shorts and a threadbare shirt.  Putting the nice clothes in a couple plastic bags, he then put them in the duffel bag and zipped it up.  Washing up again, he walked back out and to the bridge, stopping to crawl in a dumpster, coming out with a couple small apples.  Cleaning them off, he ate them, crawling in the small section he had claimed as his own under the bridge.  Putting the duffel bag under his head after he ate the two apples, he went to sleep.

***

The next morning Naruto woke up, stretching.  Rubbing his stomach as it grumbled, he got up to go look for some food.  Sneaking behind the restaurant, he crawled into the dumpster, digging for food.  Finding none, he sighed, crawling out.  Heading back to the bridge, he just sat in his area, trying to think of what he could do.

Other homeless people passed by, begging for money, food, and the like.  Naruto could not.  He could make due...some of the others could not…therefore he wouldn't beg, he wouldn't whore himself out, and he wouldn't take food out of someone else's mouth.  He could sometimes get odd jobs to get him some money for food and soap.  The jobs never seemed to last though.  He went to bed hungry many nights.

Closing his eyes, he hoped to see some more visions of Kakashi.  Those got him through the hungry days.

****

The silver haired man frowned.  He had been following the blonde...he didn't trust Naruto with how the self-proclaimed psychic showed up and how Yugi just happened to show up not long after Naruto did.  Watching the blonde, Kakashi felt his heart soften slightly at the urchin as he followed him, watching him dig in the dumpster after changing in the park bathroom and then sleeping under the bridge.  Sighing, Kakashi shook his head.  What the fuck was he getting himself into?

***

After following Naruto that morning to see Naruto strike out in the dumpster for breakfast, Kakashi had taken up residence in the park across from the bridge.  Kakashi had sat researching Yami Sennen on his laptop as he ate some popcorn.  He noticed that near dusk Naruto went out again.  Following the man, Kakashi saw him requesting work from several of the restaurants, always coming out looking a little more glum each time.  Finally, Naruto ran into a busboy throwing away trash.  The busboy shook his head no to Naruto’s request, but told Naruto to wait there.  Entering the restaurant, he came out and handed a sandwich to Naruto.  Happily, Naruto went back to the bridge.  Kakashi felt better…at least Naruto would get to eat.  Ordering some food from a food truck, he had dinner as he followed Naruto again.

As Naruto approached the bridge, Kakashi turned to leave.  However, he stopped when he saw Naruto pass a man with a small boy.  The man and boy were dirty and disheveled...the man missing a leg and the boy looking to be no more than four.  The boy looked longingly at the sandwich, but said nothing.  The man had a beaten look about him.  Stopping, Naruto looked at the two and handed the sandwich to the boy.  Elated, the two thanked Naruto profusely; the boy then split the sandwich with his father, who took two bites and gave the rest to his son.  Going up to his spot, Naruto went to bed.  Kakashi had not seen him eat all day. 

Sighing, he waited until he was sure Naruto should be asleep.  Going up under the bridge, he whispered, “Naruto?”  Naruto didn’t budge.  Sighing, Kakashi was shocked Naruto hadn’t been mugged, killed, or raped…swallowing hard, Kakashi realized he didn’t know if Naruto had ever fallen victim to any, or all of those.  Quietly he picked Naruto up, along with the duffel bag, and headed back to his apartment.  Naruto didn’t wake up, snuggling into Kakashi.  The weird flutter of his heart as Naruto’s nose rubbed his neck made Kakashi wonder if he needed to see a doctor about the arrhythmia.

****

Naruto woke up.  The first thing he noticed was he was laying on something very comfortable.  Jerking upright, he looked around.  This was not his spot under the bridge.  He didn't recognize where he was.  The room had steel blue walls, a king size mahogany bed, and silver satin sheets.  Looking down, he was still in his clothes.  Trying to think back on what had happened to him, the last thing he remembered was giving the sandwich to the boy and man before he went up to bed, hungry.  He had a very nice dream about Kakashi carrying him, bridal style to his bedroom and laying him on a bed with something about Kakashi sleeping on the couch as Naruto whimpered that Kakashi didn’t need to leave.

Suddenly, his stomach growled painfully at the reminder he had not eaten at all yesterday.  Sitting up, he realized that he smelled something that smelled...amazing.  Getting up, confused at where he was, he walked out...and his jaw dropped.  Kakashi was putting eggs on two plates, setting them on a table.  Looking up, he stared at Naruto dispassionately.  “I hope you slept well.  Breakfast is ready.”


	4. Flutter

Naruto just stared dumbly at Kakashi.  Kakashi raised an eyebrow.  "Allergic to eggs?" he asked.

"Uh...n...no."  Grabbing the chair Naruto stumbled and sat down.  Kakashi offered some juice and coffee, which Naruto accepted.  Drinking a bit, Naruto stared at Kakashi.  The silver haired man sat down, opening up his laptop and reading as he started eating.  Feeling eyes on him, Kakashi looked up, raising an eyebrow. 

"Uh...why am I here?"  Naruto blurted out, confused.

Kakashi stared into blue eyes.  "When did you last have a decent home cooked meal?"  He asked voice curious.

"Nuh-uh...I asked you first."  Naruto said, mouth watering at the smell.  Naruto looked down, and took a bite.  It smelled so good, his stomach was threatening to revolt if he didn’t feed it.

Looking back up after a full minute of silence, Naruto frowned as Kakashi simply sat, staring at him.  Huffing, he rolled his eyes.  "I don’t know, okay?  Is that what you want to hear?"  Frowning, he looked down again, eating.  He heard the chair legs scratch on the floor. 

"That’s why you are here."  Kakashi said in passing as he put his dishes on the dishwasher, walking out.  Naruto sat numbly on the chair.

"Hey!"  Naruto got up, trotting after Kakashi.  "I am not a charity case!" he grumbled, holding his plate and eating his food, glaring at Kakashi.

Kakashi looked up from the couch where he was doing more research.  "Yes.  You are.  You sleep under a bridge, dig through garbage bins, and have to be one of the nicer people I have ever met.  Therefore, you need help.  I will help you."  Kakashi said, eyes never leaving the screen as he picked up a pen and started jotting down some more notes.

Suddenly, the laptop screen was closed as Naruto stood there, blue eyes sparking with anger.  "I survived just fine before you!" he growled, fists clenched. 

Kakashi leaned back, studying Naruto.  Revelation sparkled in his stormy gray eyes.  "Ah...I see.  Your pride is hurt by what I say.  Fine...stay or go, it is none of my concern."  Kakashi opened the laptop again, going back to his initial research.

Naruto went, carefully putting the plate and fork in the sink, then went into the bedroom.  Putting on his shoes, he grabbed his duffel bag and stormed out.  Kakashi didn’t say a word.

****

Shuffling the long way back to the bridge, Naruto frowned.  He wouldn’t cry.  It was stupid to cry.  It wasn’t like Kakashi knew him or knew that they were soulmates.  Hell, Naruto didn’t know that...he just felt like Kakashi was.  For all Naruto knew, this could just be a pipe dream of his, something he latched onto to help him through some lowly point in his life.  Stopping, ensuring he wasn’t followed; Naruto put his head in his hands and let himself cry.  Let himself cry for himself, for his situation, and mostly for his loss.  He would never be with Kakashi now.

The click of the switchblade was the first thing he heard.  Looking up, he saw the burly male with the five o clock shadow leering at him.  "Heh...I like it when they cry...you have a real pretty face.  Why don’t me and you go somewhere and I can make you cry something different?" he said with a leer, holding the switchblade lazily in his hand.

"I’m not a prostitute."  Naruto said, standing.  Wiping his face, he picked up his duffel bag to leave.

"Not so fast.  Name's Mack...and I don't take no for an answer."  He frowned, grabbing Naruto's arm painfully, jerking the blonde towards the taller male.  Snarling, Naruto felt himself start to shift when something hit him so hard in the head while a fist connected with Naruto's gut that he saw three outlines of everything and the eggs in his stomach threatened to resurface.  As he whimpered, Mack pushed him on the grass.  "Tha's better..." he smirked.

Naruto shut his eyes.  He thought he might seriously have a concussion with how his head pounded.  Suddenly, the hair on his arms stood on end and he heard the sound of many birds chirping frantically before a man screamed in agony.  Feeling himself be scooped up, he whimpered and tried to push away.

"Sh, Naruto, it’s okay."  The voice was soothing...and familiar. 

Looking up, Naruto wheezed out, "K...Kashi?"  Seeing the familiar silver hair, he felt safe, and allowed himself to succumb to the darkness.

****

Kakashi knew Naruto had blood on him.  He knew the blood was Mack's.  In addition, he knew he had killed a man.  He also knew he did not care.

Kakashi tried to concentrate on working after Naruto left.  But he couldn’t stop thinking about the blonde.  And worrying about him.  Kakashi had never cared about anyone after Rin died, and he didn’t want to start.  So how, in less than 48 hours, had Naruto gotten under his skin?  Not understanding it, Kakashi had given up and went off in search of the annoying blonde.

Coming up on the scene with Mack, Kakashi felt sick.  He couldn’t get there fast enough to stop Naruto from being hurt...but he could stop Naruto from being raped.  He didn’t think, he just reacted, forming his Chidori and striking a killing blow through the heart.  Picking up Naruto, he wasn’t taking no for an answer.  Shivering as his heart fluttered again in his chest at Naruto’s close proximity, Kakashi headed back to his home.  Whatever in the hell was happening, he knew he had to protect this fox at all costs.

****

After putting Naruto back into his bed, Kakashi got on his phone.  "Dad...can you come over?  It is important."

Less than ten minutes later, there was a knock on his door.  Opening it, there stood an older, unscarred version of Kakashi.  Walking in, he looked at his son.  "What is it?  What is so important that you aren’t in your office?  I knocked on the office door, and, when you didn’t answer, I tried the side door." Sakumo asked.  He knew his son was usually down in the office until all hours of the night.  Kakashi seemed destined to be alone and never settle down.  All of that after Rin died.  Kakashi threw himself into his work.  It was as if Kakashi was driven to find something…or someone.   

Kakashi led his father into the kitchen.  Kakashi had a one-bedroom apartment over his business, with a personal entrance in the back, a staircase leading to the apartment with no access to the office.  There was an entrance through the office as well.  Grabbing two glasses, Kakashi opened a cabinet, pulling out a bottle of scotch.  After filling them both, he handed one to his father.  Sakumo took it, not saying anything, concerned his son was in such a state.  Waiting patiently, he sat in silence.  Kakashi did not do well with prodding.

“I brought a man back home.”  Kakashi said.

Sakumo raised a brow.  “Oh?”  He knew that Kakashi preferred men.  He didn’t care about his son’s preference, but never had Kakashi ever brought anyone to his home.  Sakumo kidded Kakashi that his bedroom was more sacred than the shrines of Amaterasu.

Kakashi frowned.  “We weren’t intimate.  He was just…he’s young…” Sakumo raised an eyebrow, his lips tugging into a frown, “…not _that_ young!  Geez, dad!” Kakashi grunted in disgust.  “He’s a man, but younger than me.”  Rolling his eyes, Kakashi continued, “He…he said he’s a psychic, and he wanted a job.  Claims he can prove it by telling me Yugi Motou…yes, THE Yugi Motou, will come and hire me for a case…and then he does!  I got pissed, Naruto left, and then, when I followed him because I didn’t trust him, I found out he lived under a bridge and was homeless.”  Finishing his scotch, he poured another one.  “After waking up, I made him breakfast.  He took my actions for pity, got angry, and left.  I tried to let him go, but I just felt like something bad was going to happen, so I followed him again, and barely saved him from being raped.  What the hell is going on and why the hell do I care?”  Kakashi asked, somewhat rhetorically, through gritted teeth as he drank some more scotch.

Sakumo had sat silent through all this, listening to his son.  When finished, Sakumo smiled gently at Kakashi.  “Do you remember the story about how your mother and I met?” he asked gently.  Kakashi looked up through his bangs and nodded.  Sakumo had loved to tell Kakashi that story.  Sakumo had run into Taiki at a dance.  Sakumo’s best friend, Chitoga, had brought Taiki.  When Taiki went to the ladies’ room to freshen up, Sakumo had mentioned how beautiful Taiki was.  Chitoga made a bet with Sakumo that he couldn’t “win” Taiki from him.  Sakumo eagerly took the bet, going up to Taiki and asking her to dance.  Too polite to refuse, they danced…and danced…and danced.  Chitoga was so angry; he wouldn’t speak to Sakumo for three months.  After the dance, Sakumo and Taiki became inseparable, falling in love, and eventually marrying.  During childbirth, Taiki died, never laying eyes on her son.  Sakumo had never been with another woman in all of those 28 years since Taiki’s passing.

“Well, I didn’t tell you the whole story…you see, the moment I laid eyes on Taiki, I knew she was The One…my soulmate.  She just…completed me.  She fit so well with me; I couldn’t imagine my life without her.  She knew the answer to my questions before I even asked, she made me smile by just looking at her, I even loved her smell… _Kami_ , I can still smell her.”  Sakumo’s eyes went misty for a bit before shaking his head, clearing his thoughts.  “The moment we touched hands, my heart fluttered.  I thought I may have to go to the doctor for that arrhythmia.”  He chuckled as Kakashi jerked his head up.

“What did you say?” he asked his throat constricting.

Sakumo chuckled.  “No need to worry, son, my heart is fine.  It was just…touching Taiki…” his eyes drifted off again.

“Um, dad…what does this have to do with me?”  Kakashi asked, uncomfortable.

“Oh, um, yes…well…” Sakumo pulled himself back to the present.  “Perhaps you are kindred spirits?  Someone important in each other’s lives, while not soulmates, I wouldn’t sully your organized mind with that concept…he could still be someone you can’t live without.”  Checking the time, Sakumo got up.  “I’ve got to go.  Love you, son.”  He kissed his son’s head and headed out, Kakashi’s mind a whirl of emotions, not being able to think past that flutter in his chest from earlier.


	5. Briefing

Naruto’s blue eyes opened, as his head pounded.  He was staring at a white ceiling.  _Definitely not the bridge._   Wincing as he sat up, he looked around.  He was back in that bedroom again.  Rubbing his stomach, it was sore…but not as sore as it should be.  Touching his head, he winced.  It was very tender.  Yep, he definitely had a concussion before he passed out.  He did not know why, but he always healed fast.  Sitting up, he grimaced.  _Pity again.  Fuck._

Padding out into the rest of the apartment, he saw Kakashi bare-chested, in sweatpants, doing pushups.  Swallowing hard, he turned his head away.  “Um…why am I here again?” he asked, resignation in his voice.

Pushing himself up and jumping on his feet, Kakashi looked at Naruto.  “While I was doing research, I came across you in a … rather unsavory place.  You were laying on the grass and didn’t seem to be as coherent as your… friend Mack was.”  Kakashi said.

Blinking at the memories, Naruto remembered what happened…and what had almost happened.  Launching himself at Kakashi, he hugged him tightly.  “Thank you.” He whispered.  Kakashi stiffened.

“Well, um…we have that party tonight to go to.  You will need some clothes.  Get showered and then we will go get you some.  I’ll take it out of your first check.”  Kakashi turned and left.  Wiping his nose, Naruto went back in search of the bathroom.

()()()

“Do you have clothes I can wear out?”  Naruto asked, coming into the kitchen, towel wrapped around his waist.  Kakashi looked up.  Swallowing slowly, Kakashi nodded.  Walking past without saying a word, he went in as Naruto followed him and grabbed a pair of sweatpants and a tee shirt.  Handing them to Naruto, he stepped out.

Naruto pulled them on.  The sweatpants were a bit short, as Naruto had about three inches on Kakashi.  The tee shirt fit pretty well, though.  Coming out, he looked at Kakashi, who was back in front of the laptop.  “Um, thanks.”

Kakashi nodded, still writing things down on his notebook.  “Go get you some breakfast, and then we will go.  I’ll brief you during the shopping.”  Shaking his head in acknowledgement, Naruto went to the kitchen.  Grabbing some bread and lunchmeat, he made a sandwich.  Eating it quickly, he headed back out.  “Okay, I’m ready.”  Putting his boots on, he looked over.  Kakashi slipped on his shoes, grabbing his wallet.

()()()

As they walked, Kakashi looked at Naruto.  “You’ll live with me until you have enough paychecks to get your own place.  You’ll sleep on the couch after you are healed.  You’ll be paid every other week, assuming you are working and that work is coming in.  Understood?”  Kakashi asked.  Naruto nodded.

Going into a store, Kakashi started looking through the racks.  Pulling out some clothes, he started handing them to Naruto.  “So, basics, since I don’t know what you do and don’t know.  This world is divided into “normal” people, the “Ords” and magic users, the “Musers”.”  Kakashi continued.  “In the Muser world, for lack of a better term, all the magical beasts live in one of twelve regions.  Each of the twelve regions are controlled by a Liege…a vampire overlord, so to speak.  Some of them are controlling, some protective, some cruel, and some laissez faire.  For example, the Liege of the area we live in, the Naruden, is very hands off…no one even sees him, and as long as everyone minds their own business and does what they are supposed to do, as well as leaving Lady Sakura alone, we probably never will.  Liege Sasuke is very…standoffish.  I have done some work for him once or twice. Liege Yami, on the other hand, seems to be protective, actively engaging in our neighbors’ well-being in the land of Domino.  Zorc, Liege of the Shadow region to our south, is cruel.  Moreover, of course, Liege Kurenai is more controlling…the rules need to be followed and all is well.  Make sense so far?” Kakashi turned his head to Naruto, who grunted an acknowledgement, holding a stack of clothes.  “Go try those on, then we’ll get some lunch and continue.”  Kakashi ordered.  Naruto complied.

Coming out with less clothes, he shrugged.  “The others didn’t fit right or looked weird.  These are okay.”  Leading Naruto to the register, Kakashi paid for the clothing.  Taking Naruto to a small café, they sat down.  After ordering, Kakashi continued.  “Yami has started various projects in Domino to help underprivileged youths, both of the magical and non-magical persuasion.”  Naruto’s eyes widened, but he nodded, taking a sip of his soda.  “He is much loved in Domino, as he is seen as a caring Liege.  The fact that his best friend is an Ord helps too, as it is seen that Yami and Yugi are trying to bridge the rift between the two groups.”

Salads were brought.  Thanking the server, Kakashi started eating.  “The five vampires who have died have all been from different regions…none from Naruden or Domino…yet.  All five were prominent, but none of them Lieges.  However, two of them did work for the Lieges of their areas.  All five had their hearts taken out with surgical precision and all five were left in varying religious poses denoting worship.  The bodies were not relegated to ash, and no notes were left.  What are your thoughts so far?”  Kakashi asked, interested to see if Naruto would mention a vision or try to connect any dots.

After a few moments, when Kakashi could tell that Naruto was actively thinking, Naruto piped up.  “Well…seems like whoever is taking these hearts is looking for something central to the vampire existence…hence the heart.  And if it is surgical precision as you say, then we need to maybe look at people who are doctors or who have bought medical supplies recently that may be unusual?  And…maybe talk to some loved ones of the vampires…if they have any?”  Naruto asked, nose scrunched up, his voice hesitant.

Kakashi nodded.  “Very good.”

Naruto grinned.  “I’m not a dummy.”  Looking at the dessert menu, he grinned.  “Can I have some of this chocolate ice cream for dessert?”  Rolling his eyes, Kakashi let out a small grin.  “Fine.”

()()()

Yugi felt better after having met with the detective.  He just knew Kakashi was going to be able to help…he could just _feel_ it.  The next few days at work, he was happier than he had been since the vampires had started dying.  When his phone beeped on Friday morning, he looked down and smiled.  It was from Yami.  _Lunch, Aibou?  I promise real food for you._  

Yugi smiled.  _Sure.  12, ur place?_

_See you then._

Humming, Yugi’s smile never left his face.  At lunch, he went home and changed into jeans and a tee shirt before heading over to Yami’s.  At the club Yami owned, Yugi walked up and was led right inside.  He was one of the few Ords that were allowed inside The Sphinx.  Walking in, he heard the music pumping and saw people dancing, even at this early hour.  Looking up at Yami’s booth, he could see his taller look alike standing over the balcony, surveying the scene.  As crimson eyes landed on Yugi, a smile broke out over his beautiful face.  Giving a small wave, Yugi headed up the stairs.

Yugi gave Yami a hug.  “Hey, you are looking intact…I…I mean good.”  Yugi gulped, blushing.

Yami shook his head, smiling at Yugi.  “Are you still worried about that vampire nonsense?  I told you, Yugi, I will be fine.  I have the best of the best here with me.” His baritone voice sent ripples down Yugi’s spine as he motioned to his bodyguard and best friend Bakura Touzoku, who sat in ripped blue jeans, black combat boots, a black tee shirt, and a black leather vest, smoking a cigarette.  His white hair hung midway down his back and stuck up at very odd angels. 

“Hey Shrimp.  He is fine…I’ve been protecting him.  So get your panties out of your ass and let your sphincter relax.”  Bakura let out a cloud of smoke as he watched the scene unfold below him.

Yugi glared.  Turning his gaze to Yami, he bit his lip.  “C…can I talk to you privately for a few minutes?” he asked, big amethyst eyes looking up at Yami.

“Of course, Aibou.”  Taking Yugi into his office, he shut the door.  “Yugi, what’s wrong?”

“I, uh…well, I invited two more people to your party tonight.”  Yugi said, looking up at Yami.

“That’s fine, Aibou…you are the one throwing it, you can invite whomever you’ like.”  Yami was confused. 

“Well, um…it…it’s a detective pair.  Greywolf Detective Agency…Kakashi Hatake and his assistant?”  Yugi sputtered as Yami sighed, sitting down in his chair. 

“Yugi…why did you hire a detective…especially that detective?  I know he could not have come cheaply.”  Yami asked, troubled crimson eyes looking at his best friend.  He’d like it to be more than friends, but Yugi didn’t seem to reciprocate, so Yami would settle on best friend.  They had known each other for eight years; Yami had loved Yugi for two of those in more than just a friendly way.  However, he couldn’t imagine Yugi not in his life…and he wasn’t going to scare Yugi away by confessing one sided feelings.  Therefore, he would settle for best friend.

“Because, Yami!  Five vampires have died, all close to their Lieges!  You know you’ve made some enemies by helping the kids and trying to unite the Ords and Musers…I’m scared you’re in the cross hairs!”  Yugi said eyes glassy.  Pulling Yugi into his lap, Yami held him, smoothing his hair.

“Yugi, I am thousands of years old.  I will be fine.” He whispered, holding the young man tightly to him.  Yami knew Yugi must have dropped a ton of money on Hatake.  He wasn’t cheap, but he always solved his cases.  Yugi wrapped arms around Yami, squeezing him even tighter against him.

“I can’t take that chance.”  Yugi whispered.  “You mean too much to me.”  Holding him close, Yugi inhaled Yami’s scent.  The mix of exotic spice and cinnamon always calmed him down.  “D…do you remember when we first met?  The day those bullies were beating me up?”  Yugi asked, looking up at Yami.

Yami smiled tenderly down at Yugi.  “Yes, I do, Aibou.  You were…oh, what…ten, eleven then?  So small, but still so adorable.”  Running a finger down Yugi’s nose, he leaned over and kissed it.  “They were kicking and beating you…and I saw red.  I had never killed children before…but I wanted to at that moment.  Moreover, I would have, too, if you had not stopped me.  I had never met such a kind being before you.”

Yugi giggled.  “Well, I didn’t want to have blood on my hands.  Besides, I thought it would be funnier to leave them alive and scared.  They didn’t bother me anymore after that.”

“True, but then I started to bother you.  I really thought your grandfather would lose his mind at you having a vampire for a friend, but he seemed to like it.  Solomon was a good man.”  Yami said sadly, Yugi’s grandfather having died the previous year.

“Yea, he was.  I miss him still.  But he loved you like you were family.  He always said we were good for each other.”  Yugi said softly, laying his head on Yami’s chest, one arm snaking around Yami’s waist, the other on the vampire’s chest by Yugi’s head.  Wrapping Yami’s arms tightly around Yugi, Yami just held Yugi, rocking him, both of them comfortably silent.

 

 

 


	6. Distraction

“Man…do I have to wear dress pants?”  Naruto asked, peeking out of the bathroom.  Kakashi was smoothing down his black silk dress shirt as he combed his hair.

“Yes.  These people come from money; I doubt they will be in jeans.  We need to blend in.  While I will be speaking to the Liege, we can also get information from mingling.  Our goal is to be as inconspicuous as possible.  More information can be gathered that way.”  Kakashi stated simply.  Frowning, he turned around as Naruto came out, huffing.  Swallowing hard, Kakashi cut his eyes away.  The dark royal blue dress shirt fit Naruto perfectly and set off his eyes.  “Let’s go.” He muttered.

()()()

Arriving at the hotel where the party was, Kakashi and Naruto went into the elevator.  As the doors closed, Kakashi turned to Naruto.  “We are going to have to split up to get as much information as possible.  Keep a low profile…people know me, but they don’t you, so you may get more information than me…Got it?”  Naruto nodded determination in his eyes.  As the elevator door opened, a ballroom came into view that held hundreds of people.  As Kakashi stepped out, he noticed that Naruto wasn’t following him.  Looking over his shoulder, he saw Naruto in the corner of the elevator.  Turning around, he went and stood in front of Naruto.

“Come on.” He urged.  Naruto shook his head.

“N…no, that’s okay.  You do this; I’ll go to the library and look for clues.”  The doors dinged closed.  Kakashi frowned.  Pushing the open door button, the doors opened again and Kakashi forcefully grabbed Naruto’s hand, dragging him out of the elevator.  Yugi rushed up.

“Hi guys!!  I’m so glad you could make it.”  Yugi smiled.  Naruto frowned.  Everyone here was in dress clothes.  Man, he hated that Kakashi was right.  He also hated that there were so many people.  He hated crowds.

Kakashi smiled.  “Hello, Mr. Motou.”

“It’s Yugi.”  Large amethyst eyes looked up at the two men.  Smiling when he saw their state, he blushed.  “I’m so sorry!  I didn’t know you two were together!  I told Yami that you had an assistant.  Please forgive m…” about then a server came up, whispering in Yugi’s ear.  Nodding, Yugi uttered a quick, “excuse me” and rushed off.

Naruto looked at Kakashi in confusion.  They were together?  Looking down, he saw that Kakashi still held his hand.  Kakashi followed Naruto’s eyes and quickly dropped the hand.  “Scatter and mingle.”  Kakashi said quietly, heading off to their right.

Shrugging, Naruto wandered through the crowd, listening for anything that might be of help.  Grabbing some water, he drank it while eating some of the _delicious_ horderves.  A couple of times, he caught himself seeing Kakashi, who was acting positively charming.  As Naruto passed by a man with long, dark hair, their arms brushed by each other and Naruto froze, eyes glazed in fear.

()()()

Orochimaru hated to be at these things.  The only reason he went was to scope out some fresh meat.  Flipping his raven hair over his shoulder, he sighed.  Moving through the crowd of people, he bumped into a couple, including a choice blonde.  However, the blonde looked like he was terrified of crowds.  Monitoring the blonde, Orochimaru went to the table, grabbing some champagne, amber eyes never leaving the blonde.  Frowning, he sighed.  Seemed the man was with that Kakashi fellow.  _Damnit…all the choice ones are always already gone._   Looking around, he settled on talking to his assistant, Kabuto.

()()()

“Kakashi, a word?”  Naruto asked, coming up to Kakashi.  Looking up, Kakashi noticed the look on Naruto’s face.  Nodding, he followed Naruto behind a curtained off area, into a spacious corner shrouded in shadows, a floor to ceiling window overlooking the city.  Extra casks of alcohol sat there…it seemed to be a storage area, so the bartenders wouldn’t have to run as far.

“What’s wrong, Naruto?”  _The kid looks like he’s seen a ghost._

“I…I know who is doing it!”  Naruto said.  Kakashi’s mouth gaped.

“What?  How…we’ve been here, like twenty minutes?”  Kakashi stammered, completely shocked.

“I…I bumped into this guy and I got visions off of him…visions of him looking at those dead bodies…looking down at them…and one…I…I actually saw him cutting the body!”  Naruto was shaking.

Kakashi put his hands on Naruto’s shoulders.  “Come on, Naruto…stay with me.”  Naruto’s eyes were unseeing, reliving something they saw earlier.  “Naruto….Naruto…are you having more visions?”  Kakashi asked as Naruto’s face was not responding. 

About then, a couple came behind the curtain, the man mentioning something about the city view; noticing the two, they looked oddly at Naruto.  Kakashi reacted quickly.  There were really only two ways to make people quit looking, thereby to get them to quit noticing Naruto.  Either be completely inconspicuous from the beginning, or do something so uncomfortable that they will look away and leave, not being able to remember you as well.  Well, Naruto’s reaction was already knocking the first option out of the water.  Therefore, Kakashi did the only thing he could think of to try to salvage this.  Kakashi leaned over and kissed Naruto.  Sexual acts always made people uncomfortable...and these were Ords, so they would be uncomfortable more easily than vampires, who seemed to thrive on sexual energy.

Moaning loud enough for them to hear, Kakashi kissed Naruto’s lips gently.  Feeling Naruto jerk, he felt Naruto try to push away.  As Kakashi kissed him deeper, running his tongue over Naruto’s mouth, he rubbed himself against Naruto, grabbing the younger man by the hips.  _This should be working._ As Kakashi turned to look at the two people, Naruto’s hands went to Kakashi’s hair, entangling with the silver locks and forcing Kakashi’s face back to Naruto.  Opening his mouth, eyes staring at Kakashi, he touched Kakashi’s tongue with his.

Kakashi’s eyes flew open wider as electricity sparked between them.  Gripping Naruto’s hips, he started kneading them, rubbing against Naruto, and forgetting about the people.  Deepening the kiss, he closed his eyes, reveling in the feel of the blonde.  “K…Kashi,” Naruto murmured, having pulled back for air, bumping his head against the window.  Opening dark eyes, Kakashi looked at Naruto.  Never had his name sounded so good from someone’s lips.  Running his hands down from Kakashi’s hair, Naruto grabbed Kakashi’s ass, pulling him towards Naruto, the window at Naruto’s back.

A feral growl emitted from low in Kakashi’s throat.  Kissing Naruto again, claiming the blonde’s lips savagely, Kakashi ran a hand up, grabbing Naruto’s hair and yanking his head to the side, almost painfully.  Latching lips on the junction of skin at Naruto’s collarbone and shoulder, Kakashi sucked, nipped, and kissed.  Grinding his hips against Naruto, he felt his erection rubbing over Naruto’s. 

Suddenly, he felt fingers working on his belt and fingers slipping in the pants, rubbing his cock.  A low moan escaped from his throat.  “N…Nar..un…”

“Yea, Kakashi?”  Naruto whispered, breath ghosting over Kakashi’s face, pulling him into another kiss.  Kakashi’s brain was a muddled mess…he hadn’t been with anyone in a couple years, and his hand didn’t feel near has good as Naruto’s feather light touches.

“We…job…” Kakashi uttered feebly.

“In a minute.”  Naruto growled, overtaken with lust and the emotion of finally being with the man of his…literal…dreams.  “I want you…I’ve wanted you so damn long, I can’t take a chance and this be my only chance.”  Flipping Kakashi around to where Kakashi’s back was to the window, Naruto slipped down to his knees.  Pulling Kakashi’s pants down, he eyed Kakashi’s member hungrily.  Taking Kakashi in his mouth, Kakashi groaned loudly, slamming his head against the window.  Putting his hand to his mouth, Kakashi bit on his wrist hard to stop from moaning more as Naruto skillfully worked Kakashi to a frenzy.  It didn’t take long for Kakashi to release in Naruto’s mouth.  Panting, eyes dark, Kakashi lifted his head, looking down on Naruto, who was still on his knees, a line of drool leaking out of his mouth.

Bending down, Kakashi helped Naruto to his feet.  Seeing that Naruto was hard…and probably painfully so, Kakashi pushed Naruto to the window he had just been at.  “My turn.” He growled, going to his knees as he worked off Naruto’s pants.  Naruto’s eyes slid closed.  He couldn’t deny that man if he tried.  Feeling Kakashi’s mouth on him, it did not take Naruto long before he was releasing into Kakashi’s mouth.  Shuddering, he looked down as Kakashi stood. 

Neither man said anything as they tucked their shirts in the pants, doing up their zippers and fixing their belts.  About then, a couple servers came in and grabbed some of the alcohol.  Kakashi had the decency to blush slightly.  “Uh…ahem…about that...well, you were telling me about your vision, and some people came in…I…I tried to create a distraction to keep our inconspicuousness.” He said, after the servers were gone.

Naruto looked at him, blue eyes vulnerable.  “I…uh, I hope it wasn’t a temporary distraction.”  He whispered.  Kakashi could see the fear in the blue eyes.

Shaking his head no, he leaned over, kissing Naruto gently.  Pulling back, he smoothed Naruto’s hair down.  “No…it wasn’t temporary.  I…I don’t know what it _is_ …but I do know it’s not temporary.”  Studying Naruto’s face, he picked up Naruto’s hand, kissing the knuckles.  “Now, let’s go find this guy you ran into.”


	7. Information

After securing the “emergency” Yugi looked around for Yami.  Seeing him talking to a few guests, Yugi waited patiently, scanning the crowd for Kakashi and his boyfriend.  Finally, he saw the two come out from the storage area.  Both looked a little flushed.  Yugi hoped everything was okay.  Seeing Yami free for a moment, Yugi went up, gripping Yami’s hand.  “Um, Yami…can I borrow you for a moment?”

Yami looked down, smiling softly at Yugi.  “Of course.”  Following the petite teen, he walked into a side room. 

“Stay here.”  Yugi pleaded, heading off.  Nodding, Yami smiled, looking after the teen.  A few minutes later, Yugi led Kakashi and the blonde in with him.  “Yami, this is Kakashi Hatake and Naruto Uzumaki.  This is Yami Sennen, Liege of Domino.”  His voice held pride…and love.

Naruto smiled softly.  _The poor kid has it bad.  I wonder if I look that way at Kakashi?_   Naruto looked up at the silver haired man’s face, his own face softening unknowingly to him.

Yami smiled at the two men.  Noticing the look of the blonde, he smiled to himself.  _The blonde is definitely in love with the older male._   Crossing his arms, he nodded to the two men.  “Gentlemen.  I have heard that Yugi here is worried about my safety, and has hired you both.  What can I do to help you?”  Sitting down on a couch, Yugi came over, crawling on Yami’s lap, hugging the man.

Kakashi noted the interaction between the two men.  It was obvious both men loved each other deeply.  Looking up, he pulled out a notepad and pen.  “Liege Sennen…”

“Yami…please.”  Running fingers through Yugi’s hair, Yami looked at the other men.

“Yami, do you have any knowledge or information about the murders?”  Kakashi continued.

“No, I do not.  The five vampires that died I had not even met.  But I do know the Lieges they were associated with.”

Kakashi nodded, writing something down.  “Do you know all of the guests here?”

Yami nodded.  “Yes, I do.”  Naruto’s job dropped.  There had to be three hundred people… _and Yami knew them all?_

Kakashi looked at Naruto, jerking him out of his reverie.  “Please, come with me.” Kakashi asked.  Yami nodded, following the silverette, who was following the blonde.  The blonde looked around for a bit, then pointed to a black haired male drinking champagne and talking to a gray haired male with glasses.  Kakashi looked back at Yami.  Yami’s eyes narrowed and he nodded.  Heading back to the room, Kakashi shut the door.

“That is Orochimaru.  He is a lower level vampire, just moved into the area about a year ago.  Not much is known about him, but he lives on the lower side.”  Yami stated.  “Why?”

Kakashi looked to Naruto, raising an eyebrow.  Naruto nodded, as if giving Kakashi permission.  Kakashi looked at Yami.  “That is who is committing the murders.”

Yugi gasped.  “H…how do you know?” 

“I’m psychic.”  Naruto said, stepping forward.

Yugi grinned.  “That’s so cool!  I wish I had something special about myself.”  Yugi looked down, scuffing his toe.  Yami stared at him tenderly.  “But that doesn’t help us…we need to be able to stop him.”  Yugi murmured, looking up as Yami turned his head back to Kakashi and Naruto. 

Kakashi shrugged.  “I’ve finished my job.  I’ve found out who the murderer is.  You’ll bring my payment Monday?”  Kakashi said, looking at Yugi.  Looking up with big watery eyes, Yugi nodded.  Nodding as well, Kakashi turned and left, Naruto hot on his heels and not looking happy.

Yami turned to Yugi.  “Well, Yugi.  Now we know who it is.  So we can just stay away from him.”  Yami said.  Yugi was looking down.  He refused to look up.  Sitting down on the couch in the room, he patted the seat beside him.  Yugi just stood there.  Frowning, Yami got up and walked over, tipping Yugi’s face up.  Scared, he saw tears tracking down Yugi’s cheeks.

“Yugi…Aibou…what is wrong?”  He gently wiped the tears from his cheeks.

“We have to kill Orochimaru…he can’t kill you…he just can’t!”  Yugi’s lip quivered.

“We don’t have to kill him.  I don’t know who his alliances are…I can’t afford a war.”  Yami said to Yugi.  “He won’t kill me; I can handle him…and if I can’t…Bakura can.”

“You think too simply!”  Yugi yelled, his hands balled into fists.  “Damnit, I can’t lose you, not to the Final Death…I love you, Yami!”

Gasping, Yugi’s hands flew to his mouth, realizing what he just said.  Yami blinked, looking at Yugi.  “Y…you love me?”  Yami asked, in shock.

Yugi’s shoulders slumped, nodding glumly.  “I…I’m sorry, Yami, I shouldn’t have told you…”  Gently, Yami lifted Yugi’s head.  Leaning down, he kissed Yugi gently, Yugi’s eyes opening wide.

“Silly, Yugi…I’m in love with you, too.”  Crimson happily stared into amethyst, leaning in for another kiss.

()()()

“What do you mean our job is done?”  Naruto glared at Kakashi as they rode down in the elevator.  Kakashi just looked at Naruto dispassionately.  “You can’t just leave them like that!  They are good people…Yugi loves Yami!  You can’t leave them to the wolves, _especially_ when you can help with your lightning magic!”  Naruto’s eyes were blazing, his voice raised.

“Kid, this is a job.  He hired me to find out who the killer was, not take the killer out.  I’m not an assassin, I’m an investigator.”  The doors opened, and Kakashi stepped out.  Noticing that Naruto was not following him, he looked back.  Naruto was still in the elevator.  Huffing, Kakashi went back into the elevator and grabbed Naruto’s hand.  “Do we have to do this every time?”

_Kakashi looked up, eyes wide.  Blood spilled from his mouth._

_Orochimaru was scaling down a building._

_Naruto was screaming, rain hitting him in his face._

_The werewolf’s muzzle was embedded in Kakashi’s midsection, devouring intestines._

_Yami and Yugi ran up, Yugi sobbing.  “We’re too late…Naruto…I’m so sorry!”_

“Naruto!”  Kakashi’s storm grey eyes were staring at Naruto.  Naruto just grabbed onto Kakashi, hugging him for dear life.

“We have to help them, Kakashi…we have to…your life depends on it.”

()()()

Yugi was on cloud nine now.  Yami told him he loved him!  Walking back to the party, holding hands, Yugi couldn’t imagine a thing to ruin it at that moment.  Walking around, a servant came up to Yugi.  “Sir, a message…”  Nodding, Yugi took the envelope.  Opening it, Yugi paled.

“What, Aibou?” Yami asked, noticing the change in demeanor.

“Now…Yami, come with me, _now_.”  Dragging Yami out of the room, he impatiently waited for the elevators to open.  As they did, Kakashi and Naruto were standing there, ready to exit.  Yugi pushed them in, slamming on the elevator button.  Once it started down, Yugi slammed on the stop elevator button.  “Kakashi, sir, please…read this…please, I’ll pay you whatever you want, but please, help us destroy him.”  Yami wrapped his arms around Yugi, holding him close.

Taking the paper from the obviously frightened boy, Kakashi opened it, looking to Naruto, who looked just as scared.  In neat, purple script, it said simply:  _The next heart will be yours…and since greywolf knows, I will take him out, too._ Kakashi looked at Naruto.  Blue eyes begged him.  Rubbing his forehead, Kakashi closed his eyes.  “Fine, we’ll help you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this is the end of the Heartless Vampire...Kakashi solved the case, after all. But be on the lookout for the next case...The Case of the Hungry Werewolf. I have a few other things I want to work on, but I will come back to this, never fear!


End file.
